gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Bolo Grenade
The Bolo Grenade is the standard fragmentation grenade used by both the COG forces and the Locust Horde. The frag grenade is noticeably of Locust design, while the smoke grenade is standard-issue COG equipment. The Bolo Grenade is substantially different from any other previous fragmentation grenade, both in damage and as throwing method. The grenade's structure consists of an explosive attached to a chain-like extension that is swung around and released when enough momentum is gained to throw it. Its targeting system is also quite different since it actually maps out a predicted trajectory (the purple line) as well as a finishing point (the distinct purple circle at the end of the trajectory marking). The grenade's blast radius, however, is extremely small, and the grenade cannot damage foes behind a cover point no matter how close the grenade is to them. Therefore, the grenade needs to be thrown with pinpoint precision to damage, let alone kill, an enemy. It's great for flushing someone out of their cover point, however. Another important use for it is that it is capable of closing emergence holes. The Frag Tag The weapon's full potential, however, lies in the ability to 'tag' someone with a grenade. When close enough to an enemy, you can melee them with a grenade equipped. Press B to stick the grenade onto the enemy. The grenade will beep faster and faster signaling its countdown and detonate afterwards. Be sure to dive backwards so that you are not caught in the explosion. This ability in Multiplayer gave the grenade its name, 'frag tag', since anyone who attempted to tag almost always succeeded. In Gears of War 2, players are able to plant the Bolo into walls as a proximity mine. Also in Gears of war 2, if a player is downed while having the Bolo grenade equipped, they can choose to detonate it by pressing RT. A tactic with this is to Kamikaze opponents and get close enough for them to down you, and then detonate the grenade, injuring, downing, or killing any opponents in the area. This tactic is great in Annex and King of the Hill matches. However this should only be done while in the proximity of enemies, so you do not kill yourself for no reason. Multiplayer In multiplayer, you do not start out with this grenade, but with a smoke grenade. Players should switch to the Bolo Grenade since it is more powerful. It can force an enemy to dive from cover, making him vulnerable, or it can be stuck onto someone, with messy results. However, remember that it must be aimed accurately or it won't be very effective. It is also possible to bounce the grenade off several surfaces/walls to get them into hard to reach locations. Proper use of these grenades can be a game-changer. Additionally, when attempting to grenade tag someone, you should attempt a flanking action, as a direct assault will no longer work with the update. There is an Achievement for getting 10 kills with proximity mines with it called "Said The Spider To The Fly". This achievement is named after the Mary Howitt poem of the same name, in which a fly is trapped in a spider's web. The Smoke Grenade The smoke grenade is the COG variant of the fragmentation grenade and is only seen in multiplayer. It uses the same aiming system as the fragmentation grenade with the only difference being in its effect. It spreads a large sheet of smoke that cannot be seen through for a short amount of time. All players start out with one smoke grenade that can be traded for frags. The smoke grenade, however, is essentially useless, as the visual barrier does not block reticule sightings and the other team can use it just as well as the player who threw it can. The only use found for the smoke grenade when throwing one is as a distraction. Throw one, then flank the area covered by smoke to confuse enemies more effectively, however when capturing an annex node while under sniper fire, it can be used in conjunction with quick dodging to throw off a sniper's aim. In Gears of War 2 the Smoke can be attached to walls just like the Bolo and it now stuns the opponent temporarily. The Smoke Tag This strategy is often used by players to haze others. The Smoke Tag is executed by "tagging" a player of the opposing team with a smoke grenade. As they run around, they will leave behind a very clear path of smoke. A once-popular technique often tried by more inexperienced players is to sneak up and tag, or try to tag, an enemy player, and then follow them as they run away for a chainsaw. Usually, this results in the enemy player doubling back on the tagger through the smoke, or spotting and killing them before the tag actually takes place. The variant of this is when a player smoke tags a downed opponent, and then proceeds to Chainsaw them during the confusion. This is not a recommended move as it has been known to backfire. However if you split the duties, One teammate smoke tags, another chainsaws; then it has a higher chance of success. It should be noted that when used as a tag, the smoke grenade emits several times as much smoke as when thrown. Gas Tag This tactic involves an Ink Grenade. You must successfully tag it onto an opponent and dive away before the burst of lethal poison. Usually, the player that has been tagged will panic when it detonates and begins emitting its toxic fumes, and usually will try to run for deeper cover- the same cover their allies are using. This will throw even an organized team into disarray as they all have to break rank to evade the poison, and can be a useful last ditch tactic against a better organized team. This can backfire however- a sufficiently concentrated player will instead rush your team's position, forcing them to break rank. It's a tactic that when it works, it works wonderfully, but when it fails, it fails miserably. In Gears Of War 2 if you tag an opponent with a ink grenade it will put that opponent down making him vunerable to fire or he will die from the ink's gas. In Execution a gas tag merely downs the opponent, forcing the player who tagged him to either go into the ink cloud to execute the tagged player, or execute him from afar by shooting. Suicide Tag Another tactic that has popped up in custom matches is Suicide Tag. This tactic is usually done with friendly fire on, resulting in the ability to damage or kill your team mates. Usually one player will rodie run towards a group of enemies while another player will tag them with often a frag gernade, which if the player makes it to the group of enemies in time, can result in a large amount of kills. Soccer Tag This tactic involes using a frag grenade along with usually a piece of debris on the ground. It is possible to stick the debris and then push the gernade in front of you. If you keep pushing it, it can sometimes result in a "kick" which if your lucky can be sent into enemies. Usually used as a fun tactic, stick the gernade to a wall and then leading people into it results in the same untimely end of an opponent. Bolo Grenade Category:Locust Horde